


该死的发情期

by bluebluebonnet



Series: Big Bang ABO Verse [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!everyone, M/M, Omega!TOP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是，Omega!TOP被人拐走又救回来的故事。肉。主配对GT。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 贴吧的帖子顺序被度娘弄得有点奇妙了，搬到这里来作为系列哈哈。欢迎评论。  
> 第一章是TOP跟路人甲，如果有雷点跳到第二章就好啦～

该死的heat。

“志龙……”崔胜贤趴在床上，赤裸着，双手被捆在身后，呼吸急促，下身无意识地挺动着，试图在床单上寻找摩擦。他感到前液和双腿间渗出的液体已经打湿了他正压着的床单，然而他的脑子里什么都不能思考，除了炽热的欲望和需要被人填满的空虚。

“志龙……”他又挺动了一次，阴茎与床单摩擦的感觉让他忍不住闭上眼，嘴唇微微张开喘息。

“只不过去洗个澡，等不及了吗？”男人的声音从他背后传来，一双凉凉的手顺着他的腰往下滑，崔胜贤睁开眼，忍不住迎向手的触摸。男人因为他的动作笑出了声。

“你在叫别人的名字？”男人俯下身靠近他耳边，说话带出的气流让崔胜贤几乎发出一声呻吟。对方离他很近，后背偶尔会碰到对方的身体，他难耐地扭动着，想要接触更多的肌肤。

男人一只手环着他的腰把他拉起来，让他的臀部抬高。阴茎失去了唯一的一点安慰，一点点的空气划过柱身的刺激简直让人发疯，崔胜贤几乎啜泣起来。男人的另一只手摸到了他的大腿内侧，立刻发出了假装惊叹的声音，“呀，都这么湿了，很想要么？”

崔胜贤无声地摆动着下身，咬着下唇，不想发出声音。在今晚之前，在发情期时他都是一个人呆着，用抑制性的药物和无数次的自慰度过。在这个陌生的Beta在演唱会后搭讪他之前，他从来没有在有人在身边的情况下进入过heat。

突然被两根手指插入身后的穴口，崔胜贤发出了一声仿佛哽咽的声音，身体一下子弓起来。男人依然搂着他的腰，快速地抽动着自己的手指。停留在穴口浅处的摩擦和崔胜贤自己做的时候没什么两样，只是男人的手指要粗糙些，让他不由自主地收缩，喉咙深处发出无法控制的声音。

“对，就是这样，再多呻吟一些……”男人的呼吸也变得有些急促，湿滑的舌头舔过崔胜贤的耳后，含住他的耳垂吸吮。“你不知道我有多喜欢你的声音……”

崔胜贤除了闭上眼呻吟无法做出任何反应，他的身体颤抖着，阴茎可悲地滴着前液。后穴里又多了一根手指，有一点点刺痛。

“你的每一首单曲我都听，一遍遍地循环，你为什么只出这么少的作品？嗯？这么棒的声音……这么漂亮的身体……”男人的声音流连在他耳边，听上去仿佛醉了一般，“现在我终于可以拥有你了，开心吗？”

即使脑子里只剩下做爱这一件事，崔胜贤仍隐隐感到不安顺着脊柱爬上来，他再次睁开眼，想要说点什么，穴内的手指却忽然击中了某个地方，让他唯一发出的声音变成了甜腻的呻吟。

“这里吗？”男人又用力抽插了几次，崔胜贤感到高潮已然在他体内堆积，但是还不够，还不够，他随着男人的节奏摇晃起腰来。

“呵呵。”男人舔了舔他的脖子，抽出了手指，崔胜贤发出一声不满地呻吟，“别急，这就给你。”男人笑了笑，跪到他身后，拽掉了下身裹着的浴巾，一手扶着崔胜贤的腰，一手握住了自己早就硬了的阴茎。

崔胜贤只感到温热的坚硬抵在自己的穴口，空虚地往后靠，然后身后就跟被撕裂了一样疼。即使有自体润滑，在没被好好准备的情况下被进入依然造成很大痛苦，更何况他还是第一次。疼痛让崔胜贤下意识地往前挪，男人却一下子抓住了捆着他双手的绳子，把他拽回了原位，阴茎狠狠地撞进最深处。

崔胜贤整个身子都在抖，男人却毫不顾虑地开始了抽插。“啊，你好紧……告诉我你叫什么……”

“崔、崔胜贤……啊……”他被男人顶得连话都说不清楚。

“不是这个。”男人拍了拍他的臀瓣，腰部挺动着，一只手滑过他的阴茎，“不是这个你，要那个很帅气的你。”

崔胜贤喘息着，肠道内的润滑已经让他慢慢适应男人的大小，没有双手支撑，他在慢慢往前滑，男人发现之后猛地握住他的肩膀把他按回了原位。一下子冲撞到他的前列腺上，崔胜贤发出一声拔高的惊呼。

“别只顾着舒服，快，快回答我，你叫什么名字……”男人惩罚似的放慢了速度，阴茎滑过那一点却不用力，崔胜贤难耐地晃动起臀部，“TO,TOP……啊啊……”

男人在他说出口的瞬间加快的自己的动作，仿佛打桩一般一下下都顶在他最敏感的地方，崔胜贤大张着嘴却呼吸困难，强烈的快感从身后几乎要把他淹没。阴茎垂在双腿间跳动，他挣扎着开口，“那里……碰一下……啊……想要……”

“哪里？这里吗？”男人的手滑过他穴口的边缘，给他带来一阵颤栗，崔胜贤摇摇头，几乎要流出眼泪来，“不要……捉弄我……”

“TOP，告诉我你想要我摸哪里。”男人的速度不减，崔胜贤只觉得自己已经到了边缘，就差那么一点。

“阴茎……拜托请摸我的阴茎……”好不容易说出来一句话，眼泪从眼角掉出来落进枕头里。

“乖。”男人的手握住了他的阴茎，已经硬到发疼的部位终于得到了一丝抚慰，崔胜贤愉悦地呻吟着，后穴被塞得满满的，每一次抽插都让一股快感覆过他的全身。

“为我射出来吧……”男人靠近他，再次含住了他的耳垂，一只手捏住了他一边的乳头，微微用力，握住他阴茎的手也开始飞快地上下移动，插在他身体里的坚硬狠狠地顶撞着他的敏感点。

“啊啊啊——”一阵白光划过眼前，崔胜贤几乎是尖叫着射了出来，男人还在抽插，敏感的内壁在高潮过后依然给他带来一阵阵的快感，当滚烫的精液在他体内释放，崔胜贤终于撑不住昏了过去。

 

“胜贤哥，你还好吗……”权志龙担心地看着他，他除了摇摇头什么也说不出来。对方的眉头皱得更深了，忽然抱住了他，“为什么不早点告诉我呢……”他动了动，权志龙的手开始往下滑，“明明反应那么好……”碰到了他的下体。

一下子醒了过来，崔胜贤深深地吸了口气。原来是梦。不过身体上的感觉并没有消失，男人正跨坐在他身上对他上下其手。

“醒了？”身上的人笑了，“饿吗？”他摇摇头，发现自己依然一丝不挂，这让他不太自在，昨天是对方坚持要他脱掉所有的衣服的。双手撑着想要坐起来，男人殷勤地过来扶他。

“我该走了。”他的声音比平时还要沙哑，嗓子有点疼，喝点水可能有帮助，不过他不想在这里多待了。最好趁着下一波来袭之前赶快离开。

“走？”男人的眼睛忽然眯了起来，扶着他的手一紧，“走到哪里去？”

“我该回——”

“不行！”男人忽然把他推倒在床上，一只手压着他，一只手在床头柜里翻找。崔胜贤不安地挣扎着，然而男人掏出了一副手铐把他的手固定在了床头，冰凉的金属紧紧扣着他的手腕。崔胜贤还是扭动着，手铐和床头架发出清脆的碰撞声。

“你哪里都不能去。”男人瞪着他，“你是我的。我的TOP。”

仿佛要证明自己说的话，男人的大手分开了他的双腿，把他最私密的地方就这样暴露出来。崔胜贤想要合拢腿，男人却已经跪到了他双腿间。

“你的腿很修长你知道吗。”男人边说边摸着他的大腿内侧，一阵寒意窜过崔胜贤的身体。“就连这里也很漂亮。”男人握住了他的性器，软软的还没有兴奋的意思，但突然的刺激还是让他发出了一声呻吟。“你怎么能这么完美？”

“放、放开我。”崔胜贤摇着头，男人的手却已经在上下滑动，另一只手也时不时落到穴口旁边划着圈圈。不能被这个人控制了，这样想着，打算抬腿踹对方，却因为忽然袭来的热流而让瞬间酥软的腿变成了仿佛勾着男人的姿势，小腿碰到了男人的臀部。

男人从喉咙深处发出低低的声音，胯部猛地往前送了一下，“真是等不及了吗？真是淫荡啊。”

“不是……没有……”崔胜贤因为羞耻和越来越强的周期而哽咽着，不是这样的，他不是这样的。

但到最后也只剩下无止尽的呻吟和性爱罢了。

 

不知道过了多久，他的意识里只记得自己不断地被干到昏过去，然后又因为周期而醒过来，接连不断的性事让他几乎无法思考别的事情。

“啊啊……哈啊……”他被抵在墙上，正面对着墙，因为害怕阴茎撞上墙壁而往后挺着屁股，却方便了男人的动作，每一下都顶得很深。

“舒服吗？”男人的声音因为欲望而沙哑着，呼吸急促。

“舒、舒服……”崔胜贤应着，只知道合着男人的节奏前后摆动着腰，男人却忽然停了下来。“嗯——别……”崔胜贤往后蹭着，小穴里仿佛有吸力一般裹着男人的坚硬。

“呵呵，好像是你的手机响了。”男人戏弄地挺了一下腰，又停下来，“要接吗？”

“不要……继续……”崔胜贤摇头，他什么也听不到，只能感到体内因为饥渴而分泌出更多的润滑液，几乎到了男人还插在里面都快要滴出来的地步。

“但是这样不太礼貌啊，万一是重要的电话呢？”男人好像真是很担心的样子，甚至作势就要抽离，崔胜贤绝望地回过头，一手抓住男人放在他腰上的手，“接，那就接，拜托不要抽出去……”

男人得意地笑了，还是抽了出去。崔胜贤还来不及反对，男人就握着他的肩膀让他转过身，然后抬起他的腿顺着湿滑的洞口一下子插了进去。

“哈啊——”崔胜贤仰起头，两腿环着男人的腰，自己的重量全落在交合处，肉棒进到前所未有的深度。他觉得他能就这样射出来。

“抱住我。”男人说了一声，一手抱着他的腰一手托着他的屁股，就这样走动起来。崔胜贤立刻把两只手环上了男人的肩，头埋在男人的颈边。男人只比他高一头，抱着他走动起来却好像完全不费力。男人的肉棒不断摩擦着他的内壁，崔胜贤除了抽泣什么声音也发不出来。快到电话旁边的时候男人两手都抱上了他的腰，狠狠地挺动了几下，他的阴茎挤在他和男人的小腹之间也受到强烈的摩擦，前后同时的快感让他几乎高潮到失声，白色的液体粘在两人之间，打湿了一片。

“乖，你做得很好。”男人舔了舔他的耳垂，放开了他，崔胜贤几乎站立不稳，全身都因为高潮的余韵而一阵阵颤抖着。男人把手机拿了过来，早就不响了，看了看来电显示，嘴角邪恶地向上翘起，走过去搂住崔胜贤的腰，“是你的队友，要回个电话吧？”

崔胜贤下意识地靠向男人，点了点头，实际上男人说的话根本没听明白。男人的笑容更加邪恶，按下了回拨，把手机塞到了崔胜贤手里，“自己拿着，别掉了哦。”

崔胜贤呆呆地握着手机放在耳边，依然还在止不住地颤抖着。男人引着他走到沙发后面，让他扶着沙发背趴好，他听话地照办了，手机还在耳边。

男人的嘴唇不过刚碰到穴口，他就忍不住发出了呻吟，肠道敏感地蠕动收缩着。男人伸出舌头舔着入口处的肠肉，尝到他分泌的润滑液。崔胜贤一只手死死抓着沙发，想要分散一些感官，男人却不让他得逞，一只手伸到前面握住了他的性器。刚刚射过的地方敏感得很，崔胜贤的声音立刻拔高了一个音。

“拿好手机，我要在你打电话的时候干你，让你的队友们都知道你是个什么样的人。”男人扇了一下他的屁股，火辣辣的感觉却转成另一波愉悦送上了崔胜贤的脊椎，又是一声呻吟。

“切，果然是淫荡。”男人说着，把三只手指插进了他的后穴，毫不留情地开合着。穴口被扩张的感觉让他不住扭动，真是淫荡啊。

“哥？”手机里忽然传来声音，崔胜贤瞬间清醒了一下，“哥？你在哪里？找不到你我们很担心啊。”

“我……嗯……”崔胜贤试着给出一个回答，但是好像忘记了该怎么说，他的脑子里除了和性爱有关的东西似乎都被快感冲走了。

“接通了吗？”男人在他身后低声说，然后抽出手指，把自己的炙热抵上了他的入口，捉弄地绕着圈。

“嗯……”空虚感让崔胜贤不耐地想要往后，但是男人用手稳住了他，“不行哦，要告诉我你想要什么才行。”

“哥，你在吗？你那边是不是有人？”电话里的声音充满了担忧，或者是调笑，崔胜贤听不出来。

“你想要什么？”男人继续挑逗，甚至再次握住他的阴茎滑动。崔胜贤脑子里一片空白，感觉眼泪渐渐充斥了眼眶，困难地哽咽着，“不……”

“哥！你怎么了？是不是出什么事了？！”电话那头担心的声音传到他耳朵里，崔胜贤几乎握不住手机。

“说啊，告诉他们你是个多么淫荡的人……”男人的气息徘徊在他的耳边，男人的手在他身上流连，而他的后穴正渴求着更多，想要被填满。多么淫荡的人。

“哥，你说话呀，你怎么了？”电话那边的焦急已经很明显。

“告诉我你要什么，TOP。”

崔胜贤再也握不住手机，机子掉在沙发上后又落到了地上，“要……肉棒……干我……”眼泪终于止不住掉了下来。

“乖。”身后开始了狂风暴雨般的抽插，崔胜贤喘不过气地呻吟，终于被塞满的感觉占据了他所有的感官，阴茎已然开始跳动着想要射出来。

“都说你是淫荡了，被队友在电话那边听着还能兴奋成这样。”男人虽然说着鄙视的话，表情却暴露了他和崔胜贤一样的兴奋，他捉住崔胜贤的双手压在沙发背上，胯部使劲挺动，“不能碰自己，就这样射，只是被插着屁股就射出来。”

“嗯——不行——做不到——”他哭喊着，性器滴着液体，渴望被触碰。

“嘘，嘘。你可以的。证明给我看你有多骚。”男人俯身含着他的耳垂，声音透着病态的兴奋，“射出来吧。”

“啊啊啊——”就这样，身体绷紧，肠道疯狂地收缩，大片白浊染上了沙发。崔胜贤的视线已经被泪水模糊，被高潮侵犯的大脑识别不出手机屏幕是不是还亮着。

如果不是男人从后面抱住他，全身软绵绵的崔胜贤根本站不住。“你很棒。”男人亲吻着他的脖子，“这样淫荡的你只能被我干。”男人扳过他的脸，盯着他，“是吗？”

崔胜贤虚弱地喘息着，涣散的视线不知道落在哪里。明明打着电话……还是这样……淫荡啊。他瘫在男人怀里，几不可见地点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP救回来了，然而却还没有结束发情期……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章提及胜利/top，大成/top。

“没关系，你没事了……”手上的领带和嘴上的都被解开，修长的手指有点颤抖却温柔地梳理着他的头发，“这就带你回去……”某种布料被拉起盖住了他光裸的肩，被人搂在怀里，听着对方心跳砰砰的声音，“哥，对不起来得这么晚……”埋在他耳边的声音有一丝颤抖，他闭上眼，让黑暗覆盖了他的世界。

崔胜贤还记得第一次发现自己对权志龙抱有不一样的感情的时候，对方正靠在他肩上，做着各种卖萌的表情，甚至还伸手戳他的脸。就是一瞬间的事情，感觉“没错，就是这个人”。当时紧紧盯着权志龙的他甚至忘了摄像机还对着他们，半晌才扯出一个剧本上写好的笑容。结果那条居然过了，导演还说他演得不错。

但他当时真的是看权志龙看呆了，然后这一喜欢就是好几年。

“志龙……”呢喃着这个名字醒过来，崔胜贤感到喉咙干干的，眼睛也很疼，不太睁得开。他动了一下想坐起来，却发现腰酸腿疼，似乎全身上下哪里都不合作。

“哥？”一个熟悉的声音靠近他，“你感觉怎么样？”

“还好……”他皱着眉，眯起眼睛，“我怎么……”然后声音突然卡在了喉咙里。

现在我终于可以拥有你了，开心吗？

你哪里都不能去。

真是等不及了吗？真是淫荡啊。

这样淫荡的你只能被我干。

……

崔胜贤困难地吞咽着，那些浮现的画面让他呼吸都困难。弟弟们都知道了吗，知道了多少，他知道了吗，他会怎么想……

“哥。”一个人坐到了他的床边，崔胜贤眯起眼，看到明显担忧的弟弟的脸。

“大成。”他试图摆出一副轻松的面孔，却控制不了声音里的紧张，“我……”他有好多问题想问，但是又不知道该从何问起。

“我们在医院，医生说你有点脱水加低血糖，只要输点液就可以回去了。”大成伸出手想拍拍他的肩，却在发现他的僵硬时尴尬地缩了回去，“公司不想宣扬这件事，所以行程都不让改，其他人都有排好的行程所以不在，不过他们都很担心你。”

所以大家都知道了。崔胜贤忽然有些不敢直视大成的眼睛。

“那个人已经被拘留了。”大成沉默了一会儿继续说，“你现在安全了。”

崔胜贤点点头，对着他扯了扯嘴角，“大成啊，我还有点困。”

“那哥就再睡一会儿吧，我陪着哥。”他哥就是这样，不管发生什么也要装作没关系的样子。看着崔胜贤闭上眼，他默默坐着，盯着药瓶里的液体一滴滴往下滴。

五天前是他们今年最后一场演唱会，所以几个人决定结束之后一起去玩。虽然很累不过还是去了挺近的一家酒吧，意思意思喝两杯就准备撤了的。结果胜贤哥居然破天荒要留下来，倒不是说他平时不爱喝酒，只是一般集体行动他都不会落单。因为看他状态还挺清醒所以叮嘱了两句大家也就都回去了。

第二天晚上，胜利给他打了个电话，说权志龙和崔胜贤都不接电话。他当时笑了笑，说别担心了，他俩说不定在哪儿一起玩呢，你还是早点休息吧，免得真的变熊猫。电话那头跟他贫了两句，说那才不是熊猫眼那是窝蚕什么之类的，然后就挂了电话。现在想想如果那时候能严肃一点说不定拖不了这么久。

第三天下午，权志龙也给他打了个电话，大意是公司给放几天的假，好好休整一下，之后要开始单人的行程了。通话快要结束的时候他突然想起前一天胜利的电话，于是顺口问了一句，“你昨天和胜贤哥去哪里玩了，电话也不接？”

权志龙惊讶的声音从电话那边传过来，有点被冒犯的意思，“我昨天在录音室，哪里出去玩了？至于TOP应该在家呢吧。”

大成给工作狂道了歉，讪讪地挂了电话。想了想，又给崔胜贤打了过去。打了两个，都没人接。他挠了挠头，翻着通讯录，找到胜利的电话拨了出去。

“胜利啊，你联系上胜贤哥了吗？队长说昨天在录音室，没跟他在一起。”

“是吗，我打了几个电话也都没人接。”

两个人沉默了一下，胜利又开口，“TOP不会出什么事吧？”这小孩还是一着急就不习惯用敬语称呼崔胜贤。大成摇摇头，想起对方看不见，又补充道：“你先别担心，再打几个试试。我问问太阳知不知道他在哪。”

“行。”那边就挂了电话。

大成叹了口气，心里想着那位大哥说不定只是在家蒙头睡了两天，也不是没可能。给太阳打了个电话，那边也不知道崔胜贤的行踪，他只好说一旦有消息就会通知太阳。

电话刚挂，手机屏幕就亮起了胜利的名字。

“喂？”

“大成哥，TOP出事儿了。”

姜大成还记得胜利这句话出口的时候他差点把手机给掉了。第一反应是这几天会不会发生了什么可怕的事情，车祸，凶杀……什么不靠谱的想法都涌了上来。急忙询问发生了什么，胜利支支吾吾却只说要赶快找到TOP。

那小子……

突然输液器响了起来，原来瓶子已经空了。姜大成按铃叫来了护士，崔胜贤已经睁开了眼，不知道是醒了还是压根没睡。他看到病床上的人还在跟护士道谢，突然觉得很心疼那个明显力不从心的微笑。只是一时间也没法说什么，于是上前扶着他坐起来，“送你回家。”

“谢谢……”崔胜贤还是笑着，想自己走的，不过站不太稳，大部分体重都倚在了大成的身上。大成也不介意，搂着崔胜贤慢慢走出了病房。

等坐上车，大成怕崔胜贤脑袋靠着窗会震得厉害，所以还是让他靠着自己。崔胜贤又闭着眼似乎进入了睡眠模式，两个人无声地坐着，姜大成的思绪又开始到处乱跑。

是公司帮他们通过手机定位找到的崔胜贤，他们四个人一起过去的。本来胜利说他想一个人过去，但是被志龙拒绝了，说不管是什么事都应该大家一起去帮忙。大成摇摇头，那孩子还以为自己能瞒着他们，这种事情怎么瞒得住呢。

离目的地越近，几个人越是焦虑不安，因为他们都开始闻到若有若无的Omega的味道。相处了这几年，互相也知道底细，那是崔胜贤的味道。如果还有这么远他们都能感知到这种味道，十有八九大哥是进入了发情期了。

发情期，失踪，偏僻的小地方，姜大成总觉得这几个关键词联系不出什么好事。

目的地是栋挺好看的别墅，下车的几个人都有些焦躁，志龙上前按了门铃。开门的是个三十出头的男人，很高，五官还算端正，看起来很干练的样子。胜利直接就想冲进去，被男人拦了下来，态度还挺不好的，姜大成还以为会是个很难对付的人。结果队长不过说了几句话，男人忽然就怂了，也不知道是哪句话戳中了关键。

胜利是第一个冲进去的，跑得太快差点绊倒在楼梯上，太阳紧随其后，志龙让他留下看着男人，自己也跟着跑了进去。

他在楼下和那个男人大眼瞪小眼，听到胜利喊了一声“别进来”，然后大概过了几分钟，三个人抬着TOP出现在了楼梯口，姜大成第一眼看见被床单裹着的大哥，心里就“咯噔”一下。不太好。

离开的时候志龙一边恶狠狠地跟男人说这事儿没完，一边小心地和太阳胜利把TOP弄上了车。他们几个昨天都没憋住脏话，看着裹在米色床单里紧闭着眼的崔胜贤，他知道如果公司没能好好处理这件事他们都不会罢休的。

不知道大哥这几天到底受了什么罪，发情期的Omega却被别人软禁在家里……

“嗯……”一声几不可闻的呻吟，大成低下头，看见崔胜贤正痛苦地紧闭着眼，额头一层薄汗。

“哥？”迟疑着问了一声，突然注意到空气里不知何时浓烈起来的气味。该不会……

崔胜贤更加靠向他的身上，双手紧握着拳，努力压抑着却无法克制地磨蹭着他的脖子。热热的气息不断地划过他的皮肤。

“胜贤哥……”大成发现自己声音也有些抖，Omega的味道对他这种还单着的Alpha是极大的刺激。他不敢动弹，就任由崔胜贤在他身上蹭来蹭去，感到自己的裤裆已经撑得难过。

 

好不容易撑到了目的地，姜大成觉得自己的忍耐力已经突破了人类极限。半拖半抱着软绵绵还粘人的崔胜贤下了车，刚进屋就被对方拉着跌跌撞撞绊倒在了沙发上。

崔胜贤压在他身上，两只手撑在他头边，顺着他的脸颊吻到他的脖子。大成的呼吸也急促起来，双手沿着崔胜贤的衣服下摆探了进去，碰到对方顺滑的滚烫肌肤，爱不释手地揉捏着。崔胜贤的腰配合地扭动着，只是没多久他颤抖的手就支撑不住了，整个人一下子压在姜大成的身上。两人的下身猛地撞在一起，即使隔着布料也让他们同时发出了一声呻吟。崔胜贤立刻上下摆动起腰，制造更多的摩擦。

“胜贤哥……”姜大成的手被拉着伸到了崔胜贤的背后，他咽了咽口水，本能地挺着胯部配合崔胜贤的动作，但是手还是迟疑了一下，这可能是他最后一点的自制力了。崔胜贤又拉了他一下，抬起头，不知什么时候被雾气模糊的黑眼睛乞求地盯着他。被那样的眼神盯着，又如此近地闻着崔胜贤的气味，姜大成感到阴茎在裤裆里狠狠跳动了一下。他咬咬牙，手顺着裤子边缘滑了进去。

崔胜贤的下体已经湿得不成样子，姜大成怀疑再过一会儿裤子上都会有一片印子。他的手伸到了穴口，指头在附近打转，偶尔伸进去一两个指节，让崔胜贤不时发出小小的低吟。姜大成的视线看见身上人红红的耳朵，想也没想就舔上了对方的耳廓，舌尖顺着漂亮的曲线挑逗地滑动着。“啊——”崔胜贤仿佛被电击般浑身抖了一下，猛地抽气，大成仿佛受到奖励，更是不愿意放过敏感的耳朵，手指也插进后穴里调皮地搅动着。

“啊啊嗯——”崔胜贤一下子低头咬住了姜大成的肩膀，身子绷紧，小穴绞紧了他的手指。姜大成差点就因为仅仅看着崔胜贤在他面前达到高潮就跟着射在裤子里，他深呼吸了一下，拿出手打算脱下崔胜贤的裤子。

正在这时，崔胜贤却靠在他耳边，仿佛无意识地呢喃道：

“志龙。”

姜大成一愣，手上的动作也停了下来。他在干嘛？明明知道大哥已经有喜欢的人了，正处在发情期的他说不定连身下的人是谁都认不出来，自己怎么能乘人之危呢。他低头看着崔胜贤，对方也正好抬起头来，脸颊红红的，眼神迷离，双唇微张喘息着。姜大成再次咽了咽口水，心脏砰砰地跳。

“……”崔胜贤无声地伸手摸上了他的脸，慢慢向他靠近，然后吻了他。大概是因为刚结束一次高潮，崔胜贤的亲吻显得不紧不慢，唇瓣软软地贴着他的，头微微偏着，闭着眼，睫毛轻轻颤动着。姜大成第一次觉得接吻的时候就应该睁着眼睛，要不然怎么能看见崔胜贤如此放松又诱人的样子。

这个吻持续了很久，姜大成一手扶在崔胜贤的后脑，一手撑着沙发慢慢推着崔胜贤坐了起来。等两个人终于分开，姜大成看着崔胜贤慢慢睁开眼，露出一对漂亮的黑色眸子，忍不住吻了吻他的眼睛，感到对方的眼皮在嘴唇的触碰下柔软而光滑。

“我去给你买药。”姜大成说着轻轻推开崔胜贤站了起来，摸着对方的脖子，“你一个人在家没问题吧，最多二十分钟我就回来。”崔胜贤愣愣地抬头看着他，好像不明白自己为什么忽然要被丢下。

“能做到吗，胜贤哥，等我回来？”大成半蹲下来，平视着崔胜贤，直到对方终于缓缓地点了点头，他才放心地笑了笑，亲亲对方的额头，站起来，“我很快就回来。”

姜大成拿着钥匙出门，看崔胜贤乖乖地坐在沙发上，忍不住叹气。志龙哥过几天才能回来，还是给哥买点抑制heat的药物比较好。虽然说刚才已经让哥射过一次短时间内应该不会很难受但是……以防万一，姜大成还是从外面锁上了门才离开去药店。

 

崔胜贤一个人坐在沙发上，不知道在想什么。大概是发了会儿呆，然后终于动了动头，看了看自己的周围。这是他们以前一起住的宿舍，虽然比起最开始那个小公寓已经大了很多，但是对于账户里的数字越来越好看的他们来说一直没有属于自己的房子似乎不太合理，于是他们都买了房子，一个个都搬了出去。虽然这个地方还留着，还叫Big Bang宿舍，却已经许久没人住了。

看起来倒不是很脏，看来有人经常过来打扫，又或者这两天才打扫的？崔胜贤动了动，敏感的阴茎蹭过内裤，让他不自觉呻吟出声。捂着肚子，感觉肠液从下体缓缓流出，小穴忍不住收缩。

果然是淫荡啊，才这么一会儿就又想要了吗？

崔胜贤紧咬着唇，轻轻摇着头。

别否认了，让弟弟看到这个样子其实很开心吧？刚才可是只用了手指和被碰了耳朵就射了呢。

明明知道这个声音是不存在，明明知道房间里除了自己没有别人，崔胜贤还是忍不住因为这尖刻的评价而瑟缩。大成去哪了？怎么还不回来？

这么着急？果然还是想着被弟弟干吧？说不定人家走掉就是因为嫌弃你的关系。

崔胜贤闭着眼睛装听不见，大成是不是说要去药店来着？他是不是才刚走？

是刚走，不过说不定也不会再回来了。打算把你一个人扔在这里，永远也不要满足你淫荡的要求，啧啧。

“不要说了！”崔胜贤突然站起来，大成走了没多久，他现在出去一定还能找到他，找到他就没事了，声音说的都不是真的。

看吧，我说什么来着，果然是不想要你了啊，都把你锁在这里面了。看来你要和我待很久了，呵呵呵呵。

崔胜贤的手压在门把上，却怎么也打不开紧锁的大门。不管他怎么使劲摇晃，冰冷的门却纹丝不动，明显是从外面反锁了。

放弃吧，已经不要你了呵呵呵呵。

“不……”不死心地最后压了几下，崔胜贤的头无力地抵在门上，他知道大成锁门不可能是为了把他关在里面，一定是害怕会有什么人进来吧。他的弟弟一直对他那么好，不会这么扔下他的。

在他知道你这几天干了什么之后？你还能是他原来那个大哥吗？啧，谁想要你这样满脑子都是性的哥？

崔胜贤忽然想起，大成知道了，他们都知道了。他忽然觉得全身无力，靠着门也只能勉强站着，新一波的周期又渐渐在他体内挑起欲望，自己果然是……贴着门慢慢滑下去，崔胜贤紧紧闭上了眼睛。

 

姜大成站在药店里一排heat抑制药物前面，脸快要皱成一团，“啊，要买哪种给哥才好啊……”一路开车过来，他的欲望已经消失了一点，再加上刚才给自己买了药已经吃了所以现在正常思考才能完全没问题，不过面对面前各种牌子的Omega专用药他还真是不知道该怎么办。

“对了！”大成掏出手机，拨出了电话，“喂？胜利吗？……对，哥已经醒了。……没有，我在药店……对，我记得你上次跟我说过……是，一瓶就行了？……哎？是吗？……好，一会儿见。”胜利说他的节目录完了，正好在家附近所以直接回去。大成对于一会儿可以两个人一起照顾崔胜贤这件事表示非常欣慰，胜利看起来好像对Omega的事情挺熟悉的样子。

这次大家是想先照顾胜贤哥才临时搬回来住，只来得及叫人粗略打扫了一下屋子，里面的日用品和食品几乎没有。回家路上路过一家便利店，犹豫了一下，怕大家没饭吃的姜大成还是停车进了店。

 

胜利放下电话，急匆匆上了车就往宿舍方向赶。虽然他知道大成哥做事很靠谱，但还是不免有些担心一个人留在宿舍的TOP。

他还记得当时给TOP打了好多个电话，最后对方终于回拨过来，接通以后却好像无法正常跟他对话。一开始他还以为是哥不太方便说话，然后他听见TOP说不要，接着一声杂音之后跟着一连串的呻吟。他从来没有听过TOP发出这类的声音，更别说最后那种绝望的呜咽。

在公司寻找TOP的那段时间里他什么也没法做，只能坐在那里胡思乱想。算算时间演唱会结束那天哥应该才进入heat，把他一个人留下真是不明智的决定。早知道就留下陪他了，那就不会发生这种事情，哥那么呆的性格一定是被人拐走了。

后来终于用GPS定位到TOP的手机，他就想自己直接过去，如果发生的事情真和他预想的一样，哥一定不会希望太多人知道。没想到大成哥居然告诉了志龙哥，队长赶过来，坚持说如果TOP出事了那么他们四个人都有责任，于是又叫来了太阳，才一起出发。

胜利在宿舍旁停好车，从口袋里掏出钥匙。

当时到那个男人的家，他唯一的想法是赶快找到TOP，结果被男人拦了下来，差点打起来。太阳把他拉回来，志龙哥上前交涉，他的意识只注意到男人往旁边让开了，于是便挣开太阳的手第一个冲了进去。进了屋之后Omega的气味成倍浓烈了起来，他朝着源头跑过去，跑得太急，还差点磕在楼梯上。

但他管不了那么多，如果几个哥哥注定要知道发生了什么事情，也不能让他们直接看见，要不然TOP以后还怎么和他们一起相处？他冲进房间，喊了声“别进来”就关上了门。转过身，眼前的景象让他睁大了眼，一瞬间忘了该怎么呼吸。

TOP正跪趴在床上，侧面对着门，双手被捆在背后，脸贴着床面朝床头，浑身赤裸着。

当时他觉得自己都不会走路了，“哥？”叫了一声却没有回应，他困难地挪动步子，靠近之后发现TOP身上有好多青青紫紫的印子，主要集中在胯、腰、肩膀，其他地方零零碎碎有些粉色的痕迹。他觉得眼睛刺刺的，喉咙里哽得难过，“没关系……”边强迫自己轻声说着，边解开了捆在TOP手腕上的领带，系过的地方有两圈淤青。

他蹲下去，发现TOP的嘴里也绑着一条领带，被强迫地微张着嘴，嘴唇都干了，眼睛睁着，却许久不眨，涣散的瞳孔里也不知能不能看见他。“没关系，你没事了……”也不知道说给谁听，他轻轻地解开系在TOP脑后的结，手无法控制地颤抖，还是希望能给哥一点安慰，轻轻梳理他的头发。

“这就带你回去……”很轻地把TOP拉起来搂在怀里，只觉得要是动作太大他就会把对方弄坏了，附近没有衣物，他只能拉扯着床单裹住TOP的身子。不忍心再看哥没有聚焦的双眼，他把头埋在TOP颈边，“哥，对不起来得这么晚……”

想起那时，胜利忍不住倒吸一口气，才发现自己不知何时竟然摒住了呼吸。拿着钥匙站在门口，他深呼吸了几次，告诉自己这是他们的宿舍，TOP在里面是安全的，才把钥匙插进了锁孔。

门反锁着。胜利皱起眉，虽然平日里这里没人来，但是知道里面有人门却反锁着，总给他一种不好的感觉。

“哥，我是胜利，我进来咯！”一边说着一边推开门，胜利扫视了一圈房间，却没有发现TOP的身影。

“哥？哥你在哪？”慌张的感觉不期然顺着脊椎爬上来，胜利的视线停在几间卧室的门上。一间间打开看，却都没有，胜利觉得自己快哭了，TOP……忽然看到还关着的卫生间的门，曾经某人在里面睡着结果没赶上通告的回忆忽然不合时宜地涌了上来，胜利吞了吞口水，朝那扇门走过去。

压了一下，锁着，里面有人。胜利忽然觉得脱了力一样，前额抵上门，隐隐的水声从里面传出来，抬起手轻轻敲了敲，“哥？你在里面吗？”

没有回答。胜利又敲了敲门，“哥？”还是没人回答。

这下胜利又慌了，摇晃了几下门把，“哥！我是胜利啊！你在里面吗？”

“哥，你再不说话我要踹门进来了哦！”胜利声音有点抖，他确实想踹门了。里面还是没有回应。

“哥，我数三下就踹了哦！”胜利退后两步，准备采取暴力措施。

“一！二！三！”抬脚使劲一踹，门没开，胜利挫败地哼了一声，又数了一遍，又是一脚。连踢了三四次，门才一下子打开了。卫生间里的雾气一下子飘出来，胜利两步跨进去，看见崔胜贤正抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，一米八的个子却蜷成很小一团，头埋在手臂里，穿着衣服，喷头还哗哗开着。

“哥……”胜利跪到浴缸旁边，伸出一只手颤颤巍巍扶上崔胜贤的肩膀，却被水流烫得一缩，赶快关掉了喷头。“哥……”再次扶上崔胜贤的肩膀，胜利用了一点力，试图让他转过来，但是崔胜贤一动不动，还试图把自己团得更小。胜利的心口抽了一下，改去轻抚崔胜贤湿答答的头发，轻声说：“哥，我是胜利呀，你已经回家了，没事了，抬头看看我好不好？”

一直低声说着安慰的话，也不知道过了多久，崔胜贤终于动了一下，慢慢地抬起头来。胜利看着那双茫然若失的黑色眸子，一时失语，愣在那里，手还停留在崔胜贤脑后，手指纠缠着他软软的头发。

对视半晌，胜利先反应过来，强迫自己露出一个安慰的微笑，“哥，先出来吧，我的膝盖都跪疼了啊哥。”不说不觉得，这样一说胜利确实感到自己的膝盖和冰凉的瓷砖蹭得很难受。

崔胜贤点点头，伸出手让胜利扶着他站起来，不过不知道是不是在热水里坐久了，腿有些软，勉强跨出浴缸，就已经不太站得住。胜利的膝盖也抱怨着，他怕再这样下去两个人都摔了，干脆挪到墙边，让两个人靠着滑落到地上。他的后背贴着砖墙，凉得他忍不住颤了一下，不过只要哥不难受就行。他让崔胜贤侧坐在他两腿间，他的左脚垫在崔胜贤大腿下面，右脚支起来给崔胜贤当个靠背。

崔胜贤乖乖地靠在他身上，湿透的衣服正一点点浸湿胜利的衬衫，他毫不在意地一手搂着崔胜贤的肩，另一只手还是轻轻地梳理对方的头发。他发现他揉弄崔胜贤头发的时候，对方就跟被顺毛的小动物一样靠着他蹭蹭，应该是舒服的意思吧？

“哥啊，大成哥在外面买东西呢，我猜他肯定会顺便买点吃的，你饿不饿啊？我录了一个上午的节目，可是饭都没吃就过来了啊，肚子都不高兴了哥。”胜利碎碎念着，低头看看崔胜贤，眼睛缓缓地眨着像是要睡了的样子。“你把卫生间弄得好暖和啊哥，这么暖和睡着了应该也不会感冒。你是不是困了？那就睡一会儿吧哥，我在这陪着你。等大成哥回来我再叫你好不好？”

胜利觉得怀里的人似乎动了动，不知道是不是点了头。

“哥，你不知道，今天早上的主持人是个漂亮的姐姐哦。”胜利继续说着，只是想要让房间里不那么安静，“她有提到哥哦，说是哥的粉丝呢，超级喜欢哥，弄得我都有点嫉妒了呢。”胜利确实回想起来，那个女主持人说起崔胜贤的时候的样子，就好像说起自己的恋人一样。哼。

胜利一直说着，直到他感到怀里的人的呼吸已经慢慢均匀才停了下来，他也不敢随意乱动，依然好好地搂着TOP，手指有一搭没一搭地玩着对方的头发。

两个人就这么静静地坐着，充满雾气的室内只能听见两个人缓缓的呼吸声。

卫生间的门开着，没一会儿雾气就散尽了，就在胜利觉得自己也快睡着的时候，他忽然敏锐地察觉到了空气的变化，好像……不会吧。胜利忽然紧张起来，大成哥怎么还不回来？

空气中的味道越来越浓重，胜利的双腿处在微张的状态，被崔胜贤身上的水打湿的裤子紧贴在他的分身上，凉凉的，罪魁祸首还正坐在他腿间，这下好了。

“嗯……”崔胜贤哼了一声，动了动，似乎要转醒了。胜利低下头，看到微张的薄唇，高挺的鼻梁，盯着那蝴蝶一样的睫毛扇动了两下，露出一双透着水汽的黑色眼睛，眨也不眨地注视着他。

“嘶——”胜利的帐篷彻底撑了起来，他从未注意过TOP也能这么诱人。

“胜利啊！”说时迟那时快，大成拿着药瓶冲进了卫生间，胜利惊讶地看着他，他连开门的声音都没听见。

“两颗就好。”胜利伸出手，大成把药倒在他手上，两颗透明的胶囊，隐隐泛着点绿色。“哥，把这个吃了。”崔胜贤看看大成，又看看他，他摸摸崔胜贤的头，对方就乖乖低头舔掉了他手上的药。真的是舔，软软的舌头滑过他的手心带来一阵颤栗。崔胜贤接过大成递过来的水喝了一半，放下杯子时嘴唇带着水光闪闪的。

胜利干咳了一声，示意大成过来扶着崔胜贤，自己站起来，“大成哥你帮哥换一下衣服我也去换一下衣服一会儿再过来。”然后迈着尴尬的步子走掉了。

胜利没理睬大成脸上“你就这么没人性地让我一个人来处理”的表情，回到自己的房间锁上了门。落了锁，他都没脱裤子，就把手按上了胀痛的下体，TOP之前的表情停留在他的脑海里，毫不知情地露出的一副等待被疼爱的样子，李胜利觉得自己被哥哥突然显露的另一面洗脑了。虽然早就知道TOP是个Omega，甚至有很长一段时间都是自己帮他买药，计算周期，但是从来没能成功把TOP帅气的形象和魅惑的Omega联系在一起。

现在联系上了，他算是完了。

“TOP……”手还揉着下体，脑子里想着TOP的样子，就这样叫着他的名字射在了裤子里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD回家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是GT的肉啦～

崔胜贤醒的时候还是姜大成在他旁边，看到他醒了，一脸愧疚地挪过来，“哥，对不起，我不该把你一个人留在宿舍的……”

“没关系。”摇摇头，发现嗓子很干，“大成啊，帮我倒杯水吧。”

“啊？啊，哦，好。”大成愣愣地点点头，刚起身又坐下，从床头拿过来一个杯子，“哥喝这个吧，刚倒上没多久，还是热的。”

崔胜贤弯起身子就着姜大成端着的杯子喝了两口水，又觉得不太舒服，躺回床上。姜大成放下杯子，搓搓手，尴尬地盯着崔胜贤，不知道该干什么。

“额，哥啊，我我我去叫胜利，他在——”姜大成的话被手机铃声打断，崔胜贤只是淡淡地看了手忙脚乱的他一眼。

“喂？哥啊……对对对，是吗？啊，行……好的好的。”姜大成把手机递到崔胜贤旁边晃晃，“哥，志龙哥的电话。”

崔胜贤忽然睁大了眼，不不不不要把电话给他他不要接不要——

“喂？”

 

崔胜贤一直自认是个挺坚强的人，虽然用纯真这样的词做过自评，有时候会反应慢半拍，但是他绝对不是可以用脆弱来形容的人。

至少在权志龙的声音在耳边响起之前他是这么相信的。

“哥？”

还只是一个单音节而已，崔胜贤就觉得自己已经被眼泪噎得说不出话来，捂住了嘴不敢出声，生怕一开口哽咽，电话那边起疑。

“哥？你在吗？是刚刚才醒吗？”权志龙的声音缓缓从听筒里传出来，崔胜贤紧紧闭着眼，从鼻子里哼了一声表示自己在听，还是不敢开口。

“哦，我和太阳已经在回来的路上了，应该没多久就能到，哥你有没有什么想吃的我们给你带回来？”

“……不，用。”崔胜贤强迫自己一字一顿地回答，眼睛像是坏了的水龙头，眼泪接连不断地划过眼角。

“……”那边沉默下来，也许是察觉到什么，半晌权志龙才开口，“哥，不管发生什么，你都永远是我们的哥哥，知道吗？Omega也好Alpha也好我们都最喜欢你了。”

“唔——”听了权志龙的话，即使捂着嘴却仍露出了一声呜咽，崔胜贤拽过被子狠狠咬着，憋气憋得难过，却怎么也不愿意再发出任何声音。权志龙说最喜欢他。真好。

“哥……”电话那头有点杂音，权志龙的声音变得有点远，“我们很快就回来哦，你要是累就多休息，那我先挂啦。哥再见。”然后电话就挂断了。

崔胜贤握着手机好像是什么无比重要的东西，整个人紧紧抱着被子，脸也埋在被子里。只有喘不过气时才能听见他急促换气的声音。

房间里很安静，崔胜贤不知道姜大成是已经出去了还是仍留在房间里没有说话，他也不敢抬头看，就把自己埋在被子里，恨不得把自己憋死，满脑子都被一个人装满了。

权志龙打电话来了。

权志龙要回来了。

权志龙说最喜欢他了。

权志龙。

权志龙。

在铺天盖地的思绪中有个声音慢慢浮现出来，带着嘲笑和不屑的，留下崔胜贤在冰冷的语调中颤抖——

你以为，权志龙嘴上说不在乎就是真的不在乎了？你以为他能真心说喜欢你么？说喜欢已经被玷污成这样的你？就算他在电话里还能这么说，等他回来看到你的样子，他就会想起那天的你，觉得恶心，到时候你只有被丢弃的命。

权志龙会不要你，等他回来看到你，他就不要你了。

崔胜贤蜷缩起身体，眼泪打湿了一大片被子。

权志龙，求求你不要不要我。

 

姜大成站在卧室门口，不知道该不该回去。他早就知道大哥喜欢权志龙，也不是一天两天的事了，从多久之前开始大哥的眼神就开始追随着队长的身影，只要和队长在一起就格外活泼，姜大成觉得只要眼睛不瘸都能看得出来，大哥对队长有意思。他对大哥的取向没有任何意见，但是这次这种事情……姜大成无法想像会对崔胜贤造成什么影响。

他不是没有注意到他把电话拿过去的时候崔胜贤的反应，分明是不愿意接电话的，但是他都已经把手机送到对方耳边了。

大哥居然就那样哭了。手机才递到耳边不到三秒崔胜贤居然就哭了，大颗大颗的眼泪直接从眼角滚落。他一下就慌了，也不是故意的，但就是把手机留在那里人就出来了。

现在站在门口，进去也不是，走开也不是。

“啊啊，真是要疯了。”姜大成烦得想用头撞门，把大哥一个人留在里面肯定不对，但是万一大哥电话没打完他又闯进去……

“哥？你干嘛呢？”胜利的声音出现在他背后，姜大成从来没觉得老小的声音如此亲切过。

“胜利啊，”姜大成无害地笑着转过身，伸手就解胜利的围裙，“我去做饭，你去陪会儿胜贤哥。”

“啊？”胜利惊讶地睁着眼，都没来得及反对，就已经被推进了房间。

姜大成把门关上，套上围裙，到厨房去了。

 

胜利发誓如果下次崔胜贤一个人在哪个地方，他绝对不要再第一个进去。

绝。对。不。要。

“……”坐到床边，伸手碰到缩成一团的被子，拍了拍，又拍了拍。“哥。”

没人理。胜利又靠近了一些，看到被子外面露着一个后脑勺，胜利把手伸过去，床上的人就一抖。这几天他看的崔胜贤，比他记忆中的崔胜贤易碎得多。

胜利改拽了拽被子，但崔胜贤抓得紧紧的，“哥，醒了就起来吧，我和大成哥给你做了吃的。”

还是没人理。胜利有点怀疑崔胜贤是不是只是睡着了，然后被子整个抖了一下，伴随着一声压抑的吸气，他忽然意识到，崔胜贤，在哭。

“哥。”又叫了一声，胜利轻轻摸着崔胜贤的头发，知道哥在哭之后好像只碰着他的脑袋就能感觉到他全身都很僵硬。胜利突然觉得自己以前对大哥的定位好像不是很准确，崔胜贤没他想的那么呆，那么迟钝，那么……无所谓。

“哥啊，”胜利放柔了自己的声音，但没再靠近崔胜贤，“不饿吗哥，起来吃饭吧。”

被子里的人没回答，胜利就那么坐着，安静下来更是听见一阵阵压抑的哽咽。没多久老小就坐不住了，要是一直放任崔胜贤不管的话他一定能一直保持这种状态直到把自己饿死，抱着这样的想法，胜利决定自己的行为不管怎么说都是站在对方的角度出发的。

“哥，我要拽被子了，就算你不放手也是要掀开被子的哦。”胜利警告着，倒数之后果然掀开了被子，露出了下面的人。

胜利看着崔胜贤在失去被子的一瞬间又瑟缩了一下，很是心疼大哥，却又不觉得有别的办法。再一次坐到崔胜贤身边，胜利沉默地看着崔胜贤糊满了眼泪的脸，红通通的，可怜兮兮地皱着。

崔胜贤惨兮兮的样子让胜利忍不住伸出手搭上了对方的肩膀，“哥，别哭了。”想加点有说服力的语句，胜利却意外地发现自己词穷了，除了抚摸崔胜贤的肩膀以外做不了别的事情。

“胜利。”崔胜贤忽然叫了一声他的名字，声音还是哽咽，也不响，模模糊糊的，胜利甚至怀疑是不是他的幻觉，不过他还是应了一声，“哥，我在，怎么了？”

崔胜贤半天没说话，胜利的手还是搭在他肩上，拇指轻轻摩挲着，他哥没说话，他就慢慢等着。

“第一个进去的是不是你？”崔胜贤再开口时声音已经稳定很多，眼睛看着堆在床角的被子。胜利愣了一下，这个没头没脑的问题，差点就开口问进哪里去，然后突然明白了他哥没说出来的部分，想到那天崔胜贤被绑起来的样子，艰难地吞了吞口水，点点头，“是。”

胜利看着崔胜贤，生怕他有什么反应，这种事情，他觉得即使崔胜贤再哭起来他也一点也不会意外。但是崔胜贤缓缓地转过头看他，“看到那个样子，”甚至弯了弯嘴角，“是不是觉得很恶心呢？”

 

崔胜贤强迫自己盯着胜利，不想错过对方脸上的任何表情。刚刚出口的问题是他心中的刺，原以为面对着老小可以轻松说出来，却差点断在中间，如果不是强行用笑容带过，恐怕后半句话会被淹没在无尽的自我厌恶中。

胜利睁大了眼睛，嘴微微开合着，好像想说什么，然而什么声音也没发出来。崔胜贤觉得眼睛刺痛，果然，一定是的吧，所以一下子被问到这样的问题就没办法说出答案。

“如果要骗我就不用说了。”听到自己这么说，崔胜贤有些惊讶却也无法收回出口的话，他的目光想要躲闪，却不肯认输地继续盯着胜利。

“哥你到底在想些什么啊！”胜利像是才缓过劲来，很不客气地拍了他一下，然后又怕他疼似地揉揉下手的地方，“如果说那天进去真的有什么想法，我也只是觉得哥是个很坚强的人啊，如果是我的话，现在已经躲到那个角落把大家都关在外面了吧。”胜利语速很快，音调也提高了一些，“哥怎么能这么想自己呢，我怎么可能觉得哥……觉得哥……”老小卡在了最后一个词上，脸憋得通红。

“恶心。真的不觉得吗？”崔胜贤的眼神又开始飘远，仿佛陷入回忆中，看着胜利却不是在跟他说话，“跟陌生人回了家，接着好几天没日没夜地做爱，根本不知道外面发生了什么事情，除了性什么也没有，如果对方停下来还会恬不知耻地乞求更多，即使这样也不觉得恶心吗？”崔胜贤想起那些从自己口中说出的请求的话，那个男人得意的表情，还有随之而来的激烈的性爱。

你就是个淫荡的人啊，用这种方式说自己很爽吗？非要自己这样揭伤疤，你是不是欠虐啊？崔胜贤脑子里这么说着，他却下意识地想要点头同意。

“哥，别这样哥，拜托不要这样说。”胜利看着崔胜贤逐渐恍惚的神情，心慌地手忙脚乱地把大哥从床上捞了起来，圈在怀里，“哥，别这样。”

崔胜贤就靠在胜利颈边，缓缓呼吸着，胜利抱着他，觉得鼻子酸酸的。但是不能哭，胜利对自己说，如果这时候哭起来，哥也会不好受的。胜利四处看着，试图转移自己的注意力，然后发现崔胜贤还握着姜大成的手机，指关节都有点泛白。

“……”无言地把手伸过去，轻轻掰开了崔胜贤的手指，把手机拿出来随便往旁边一放，又握住崔胜贤的手轻轻按摩着指关节。胜利是真的心疼哥哥，这种事情不该发生在他哥身上。

忽然有人敲响了门，权志龙的声音传进来，“哥，胜利，我和太阳回来啦，能进来么？”

胜利感到崔胜贤忽然握住了自己的手，下意识地回握住，收紧了另一只揽着对方的手，低声问，“哥，让他们进来？”

崔胜贤有一会儿没动，胜利盯着他睡衣，当时吃完药没多久崔胜贤就睡过去了，还是他和大成哥帮忙换的衣服，蓝底上面有几只白色的兔子，没心没肺地笑着。胜利希望哥也能一直那样笑着就好了。

“进来吧！”崔胜贤突然开口，同时离开胜利坐了起来，拉过被子盖着自己，只是没有放开握着胜利的手。胜利看向他哥，后者却已经把目光转向门口了。

东永裴和权志龙站的门口。

 

“哥。”权志龙和东永裴走近床上的两个人，胜利虽然只是坐在床边，却莫名觉得有点怪。崔胜贤微微笑起来，眼睛有些肿，但脸上没有刚才脆弱的样子，只是有些疲倦的神情。

“哥感觉怎么样？想不想起来吃东西了？”权志龙保持着一点距离站在床边，撒娇似地揉揉自己的肚子，“我和永裴都饿坏了。”

崔胜贤无奈地笑了，点点头，“好啊，我也想吃点了。”胜利看着崔胜贤，表面上完全正常，如果不是被子下面紧紧攥着他的手，他会以为他哥已经把整件事情抛在脑后。

“哥，我们给你买了羊羹。”东永裴弯着眼睛笑眯眯的，用手肘戳了戳权志龙，“要不是志龙半路上想起来非要买这个回来，我们还可以早点到的，是吧？”

权志龙顿了一下，然后点点头也跟着笑，“是啊，因为知道哥喜欢吃这个嘛。”

胜利看着崔胜贤，那双漆黑的眼睛在听到这几句话时亮了一些，这是不管他怎么安慰也换不来的成果。注视着崔胜贤和权志龙若无旁人地对视着，被子下握着的手渐渐被松开。

“胜利，刚才大成说饭快好了，跟我去摆碗筷吧。”东永裴走过来拽了一下胜利，带头走出了房间。胜利最后再看了一眼崔胜贤，低着头快步走出了房间。

崔胜贤看着权志龙，对方的目光朝着门口，但很快转了回来。“哥，能起来吗？”崔胜贤试着起身想要坐起来，权志龙扶着他下了床，体温透过衣服传递过来，崔胜贤不自觉地向往他那边靠。

走到了餐桌那边，饭菜果然都好了，三个弟弟已经坐在桌边等他们。权志龙拉着崔胜贤坐在桌边，接了太阳递过来的羊羹，放在崔胜贤前面，“喏，哥，给你的。”

“谢谢。”崔胜贤露出一个微笑，接过吃的，深知大家表面上没什么事，其实都在关注着他的状态。于是一副胃口大开的样子，夹了一块羊羹放在嘴里嚼嚼嚼，又夹了好些菜。看着大家都动了筷子，崔胜贤才慢慢缓下来，细嚼慢咽。不知道是不是一开始吃得有点猛，崔胜贤有点梗住的感觉，像是吃太多堵住了，有点反胃……他喝了一口水，又吃了一口菜，貌似，不仅仅是感觉不舒服啊，好像是真的——

崔胜贤来不及警告弟弟们，直接站起来冲向了洗手间，中途貌似撞倒了自己的椅子，不过他管不了那么多了，刚凑到马桶边上就吐了出来。

“哥！”四个声音接连跑到了他身边，崔胜贤却没精力转头看一眼，只感觉食道蠕动着，快把胃给吐出来了。有手在他后背轻抚着，好不容易止住了吐，有人递过来纸巾，还有水，崔胜贤感觉跟虚脱了一样，漱口都站不太稳。权志龙和胜利扶住了他，四个人一起陪着他回了房间，又把他安置在床上。崔胜贤从来没感到这么无力过。

“哥这到底是怎么回事。”胜利在旁边小声说，皱着眉头看着他，其它三个弟弟也是担心的样子站在旁边。崔胜贤想说点什么，然后他忽然感到了几乎这辈子都不想再感受到的感觉。

“出去。”他的声音和弟弟们脸上愕然的表情几乎同时出现，崔胜贤尽量控制着自己不要因为这毫无来由的heat而颤抖，却不怎么成功。只能抓着被子，尽量摆出一副严肃的脸孔，“你们都出去。”

因为害怕自己的Alpha本性伤害到大哥的弟弟们只能暂时离开房间，把崔胜贤和他的味道留在那个小空间里，但是客厅里还是隐隐能感受到哥哥的存在。

“哥才刚吃过药，怎么会又立刻进入heat呢。”姜大成看着关上的房门，想起那时在沙发上崔胜贤压着他的样子，不自觉咽了咽口水，“这样的周期不是不正常么。”

“肯定不会是药物反应，哥原来也一直吃的是同一种药。”胜利没太敢大口呼吸，他年龄最小，万一不小心接受太多Omega的气息，他怕自己把持不住。

“……有没有可能是刚才把药吐了的关系？”权志龙双手抱在胸前，视线也时不时飘向房门，“要不让他再吃一次？”

“但如果没把药吐出来的话，再吃就过量了。”东永裴分析道，“现在要让胜贤哥结束heat，恐怕只能……”剩下的话他没说完，让那些词停留在在空气里。四个人面面相觑，都了然于心东永裴未出口的解决方法，只是谁也没有开口。

“哎呀，哥哥们。”胜利面露难色，双腿不自然地换了个姿势，“TOP哥可是在里面很难受，咱们就这么呆在外面也不是个办法，总之还是要有个人进去才是啊。”如果他可以进去的话，就算是要打破哥哥弟弟的关系，也不要紧吧，如果可以暂时让崔胜贤好过一些，他没什么关系。

“是啊，那队长你进去吧。”姜大成想起崔胜贤每次看向权志龙的眼神，这样提议道，“反正我们是不可能找外人帮忙的，你去我们也放心。”

权志龙睁大眼，似乎被他的提议吓了一跳，看向东永裴，对方却无言地点了点头，再看看胜利，也缓缓点了点头。权志龙抓了抓头发，又看了看依然关着的卧室门，“我可能会伤到他——”

“你不会的。”东永裴正色注视着他，只有呼吸因为越来越浓的Omega味道变得有些不稳，“权志龙，里面的可是崔胜贤。”

胜利和姜大成不明所以地看着东永裴，他那样正经地说着让人不明白的话，权志龙却像是很懂他的意思，叹了口气最终点了点头，“我知道了。”

“那我们三个先离开一会儿，如果你晚上八点之前没联系我们，我们就不回来住了。”说完东永裴就推着另两个人离开了屋子。权志龙看着他们关上门，一个人站在客厅低着头不知道想着什么，空气里弥漫着的气味刺激着他的感官，让他还没进去就已经撑起了帐篷。

“好吧。”轻声地说着，像是终于下了决心似的，权志龙抬腿朝卧室走了过去。

 

崔胜贤团在床上，夹着被子寻求一点点的安慰，下半身压在软软的棉絮上无意识地扭着，闭着眼咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音。开门的声音让他一下子抬起了头，试图看清走进来的是谁。

“哥。”

是权志龙。

崔胜贤一下子不知该作何反应，大脑一片空白，然后立刻被更强烈的欲望取代了，每一条神经都叫着权志龙的名字。

“志龙……”翻起身来，手脚并用摇摇晃晃爬到床尾，崔胜贤扑到刚走过来的人身上，八爪鱼似地抱着对方，凑过去就亲对方的脸。肌肤相贴的感觉让崔胜贤舒服地哼哼着。

“哥……”权志龙也有点喘，却还是伸出手挡住了崔胜贤，“确定要这么做吗哥？这样我们……都没有回头路了啊。”

崔胜贤对自己被挡开非常不满，挣扎着想要再次靠近，一个劲往权志龙身上蹭。即使隔着衣服碰到对方也好像是直接被触摸到敏感部位的样子，崔胜贤感到后穴不甘寂寞地收缩着，贴在权志龙耳边舔咬着对方的耳朵，“志龙……想要……”

权志龙倒吸一口气，崔胜贤这个家伙，真是对自己完全没有自觉啊。一把抱住了不停地状似撒娇的崔胜贤，把他扑到床上，崔胜贤发出一声惊呼，一下子忘了动作，黑漆漆的眼睛不安地看着权志龙。

“哥，”权志龙压在崔胜贤身上，两个人靠得很近，他摸着崔胜贤的头发，最后一次确认对方的情况，“如果还要继续，真的没法反悔了啊。”

“要……”崔胜贤把他拽下来，主动地献上了双唇，权志龙闭了一下眼，再睁开时里面已经没有犹豫。攫住在他嘴上磨蹭的嘴唇，又是用舔又是吸，时不时还用上牙齿轻咬，权志龙大有要把崔胜贤吞下去的趋势。

“嗯……唔……”崔胜贤被吻得喘不上气，只能软软地躺在权志龙下面呻吟着，双手抱着权志龙的后背，身子不住地扭动。两个人吻得难舍难分，直到崔胜贤不安分的胯撞上了权志龙的，才双双喘息着分开一点。崔胜贤的眼睛被欲望滋润得水汪汪的，眨也不眨地看着权志龙。

“啊真是……”权志龙叹口气，又吻住崔胜贤，一只手滑进了对方的睡裤，只隔着内裤抚摸着已经硬硬的性器。“啊啊——”崔胜贤一下仰起脖子呻吟出声，权志龙亲不到他的嘴，只好改亲他的脖子，在流畅的线条上落下一个个吻。手上的动作也没停，把崔胜贤的睡裤和内裤一并拽到大腿中间，下体彻底暴露出来。

“嗯啊……志龙……”崔胜贤挺动着腰，直挺挺的性器可怜兮兮地滴着前液，权志龙把手伸到穴口，发现已经湿得不成样子。“这么想要？”试探着伸了一个手指进去，小穴立刻就开始收缩，柔软的内壁仿佛在诱惑他一般蠕动着。崔胜贤抓着权志龙，声音颤抖着乞求，“志龙……进来，要……嗯……”

权志龙舔舔嘴唇，他知道崔胜贤现在不太清醒，对痛的反应很迟钝，但是还是小心地用手指帮他做着扩张。但是崔胜贤一点也不配合，像条蛇般蠕动着，散发着Omega的味道，还有已经涨红的性器和饥渴地开合的小穴都刺激着权志龙的神经。更何况崔胜贤还不停地呻吟着，权志龙的手指一动他就发出仿佛已经无法承受的声音，虽然低低的但是除了浪叫权志龙不知道还能把那个声音再归到哪一类。

“嗯啊——志龙……”崔胜贤的眼神已经不太能聚焦，手在面前胡乱晃着，权志龙捉住他的手，小声安慰，“好了，好了。准备好了？那我进来了？”说着一只手解开了自己的裤子，解放了已经被裤子压得疼痛的小志龙，用手扶着顶端抵在崔胜贤的入口，两个人同时吸了一口气。

“进、进来——啊嗯……好……”被填满的感觉让崔胜贤几乎要啜泣起来，抱住权志龙，把头埋在他颈部呻吟着。权志龙本来还想慢慢来，但是炙热的小穴裹着他不断蠕动着，仿佛有吸力把他往里拽一般，再加上就在耳边的呻吟，权志龙哪里还控制得住，抽插几下就加快了速度，胯部打桩似地撞击着崔胜贤。

“啊啊啊，志龙，志龙……”崔胜贤浪叫着，无法克制自己的反应，被权志龙干得整个人都在抖。“不行、我不……啊……”性器已经涨得快要爆了，崔胜贤的手无意识地伸到下面想要给自己最后一点刺激，手却被权志龙拉开，“让我来。”权志龙的手握住了他的性器，微微用力环着，上下滑动，配合着胯部的动作越来越快。

“要、要射了……志龙……等、等一下、要……”崔胜贤的手搭在权志龙的手上，却完全用不上力，只能任由对方不断刺激着自己已经到了边缘的性器。权志龙偏偏选择这时候用手指按摩他的铃口，敏感的顶端被按压着，崔胜贤再也抑制不住，沙哑地叫着射了出来，白浊沾上了两人的衣服。

“哥，嗯，我也……”权志龙的话也断断续续，腰部摆动越来越快，脸上浮着薄薄一层汗。崔胜贤颤抖着手摸上了他的脸，刚刚的高潮还没有褪去，权志龙低下头吻他，在最后几秒抽离了他的身体，自己撸动了几下，射在了他的大腿上，然后才慢慢离开他的唇，近在咫尺地看他，又低头亲了他一下。

“哥，裤子脱了吧，然后休息一会儿？”

崔胜贤的眼睛已经半闭上了，点了点头，任由权志龙帮他拽掉了裤子，还穿着沾有精液的睡衣，就那么睡了过去。权志龙盯着他看了一会儿，拿出手机发了条短信，然后就握着手机发呆。过了一会儿手机屏幕亮了，他看了看，叹口气，把手机扔到一边，也脱了裤子，看了看自己的衣服，又看看崔胜贤的衣服，最后还是决定穿着睡。刚躺下给两个人都盖好被子，崔胜贤就靠了过来，光裸的腿缠上他的。权志龙动了动，一手揽住崔胜贤的肩，对方蹭了蹭，脑袋停在他脖子旁边，睡得很开心。

两个人就那样只穿着上衣，四肢交缠着，权志龙睁着眼睛，但是没一会儿就也累了，数羊也没过一百就睡着了。

 

崔胜贤醒的时候有一瞬间不知道自己在哪里，房顶眼熟但是不是他的房间，然后他想起来，哦，是他的房间，宿舍房间。他怎么……在想起来的一瞬间崔胜贤都忘了该如何呼吸，他居然诱惑了权志龙。蜷起被子下赤裸的腿，崔胜贤不知道这是自己几天来第几次想把自己埋在被子里。房间里只有他一个人，当然了，权志龙要是愿意留下来就怪了。他记得权志龙说过没法后悔了，是说已经回不去了吧，发生了这样的事情……

崔胜贤整张脸都埋进了被子里，他本来就不干净，这下权志龙会更嫌弃他了。他都不敢想昨天晚上自己到底是怎么不要脸地缠着权志龙的。

陷在自我厌恶的情绪里，崔胜贤都没有注意到有人进了房间，直到感到床陷下去了一点，才一下子从自己的思绪里抽出来，却又不敢从被子里抬起头。

“哥，醒了么？”是权志龙，轻声地在他旁边问着，崔胜贤小心地探出头，只露出一双眼睛，就看见权志龙正擦着头发，笑着注视着他。

权志龙，在对他笑啊……崔胜贤觉得那个笑容不管看多少次都看不厌，要是他一直能让权志龙露出这样的笑容就好了。

“哥？”权志龙伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“醒了就起来洗个澡吧，我去弄早餐。”

崔胜贤愣在那里，不明白现在是什么状况。权志龙弯下腰在他脸颊落下一吻，崔胜贤睁着眼睛说不出话。权志龙不是应该对他避而远之吗……怎么会……还说要做早餐？是说要做早餐吗？崔胜贤闭上眼，在做梦吧，那就赶快醒过来，在他溺死在权志龙的温柔里之前。

“哥，你还好吗？”一只手摸上了他的头，轻轻揉着他的头发，“是还想睡吗？”

崔胜贤紧摇摇头，感到泪水威胁着要从禁闭的双眼里流出来，怎么还不醒，快醒过来啊，权志龙应该早就走了，为什么还要自己骗自己。

“哥……”声音又柔和下来，崔胜贤感到手指抚过自己的脸颊，也许他终归没控制住眼泪，“怎么了呢……”

大概是对方声音太温柔，崔胜贤试探着睁开了眼睛，看见权志龙离得很近的脸，以及关心的眼神。

“哥，流眼泪是因为不舒服吗？”权志龙盯着他，崔胜贤动了动，发现身上没有什么疼痛的地方，当然，除了在那几天留下的一些淤青还没消。摇摇头，崔胜贤还是觉得自己应该没醒。权志龙这么专注的眼神不可能注视的是他，必然是他的臆想。

“那哥能站起来吗？去洗个澡吧。”权志龙又笑起来，向崔胜贤伸出手，“来吧。”

崔胜贤呆呆地任由自己被权志龙拉起来，带进卫生间，开了水才发现自己忘了脱衣服。慌忙把睡衣脱了，站在喷头下面，热水滑过肌肤的感觉真实得不像梦境，崔胜贤把脸凑到水流下面，闭着眼睛。也许权志龙没有他想的那么嫌弃他，也许权志龙和他有一样的心情，也许权志龙——崔胜贤摇摇头，不可能，权志龙一直是个贴心的弟弟，也许只是怕他尴尬，才装作若无其事。

那他……是不是也该假装什么也没有发生？

清洗着下身，穴口还因为昨晚的扩张有些酸软，崔胜贤咬着唇，擦洗了好几次，确认自己抹掉了任何残留的痕迹。最后浑身冒着热气裹上浴巾，崔胜贤才发现自己没带任何换洗衣服进来，唯一一件还是已经湿了还沾有精液的睡衣。

不想就那样只裹着浴巾出去，崔胜贤就在浴缸边沿坐下，脸埋在手里。若无其事，说得简单，哪怕只是看着权志龙他也能心跳加速，现在要怎么假装一切正常？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事后XD

如果可能的话，崔胜贤想坐在浴缸上永远不要出去，晚一点再见到权志龙，就可以晚一点再认清事实。但是他不是会逃避现实的人，迟早都是要出去的，躲在卫生间里也没有任何意义。崔胜贤站起来，摇摇被热气熏得晕晕的脑袋，走过去打开了门。

“！”一下子差点和门外的人直接撞上，崔胜贤后退了一步，看到权志龙手里拿着衣服。默默地把衣服接过来又关了门穿上，听见权志龙在门外说着一会儿一起吃饭之类的话，崔胜贤闭着眼睛站了一会儿，一边默念着考验演技的时候到了，一边走了出去。

“哥，快过来吧。”权志龙坐在餐桌边朝他招手，“饿了吧？”

崔胜贤咽了咽口水，走过去坐下，平时都是怎么一起吃饭的呢，筷子，对，筷子。崔胜贤低着头握着筷子，然后呢，甚至连拿筷子的姿势都显得陌生了。然后呢，夹菜，夹菜。

嗡。权志龙的手机忽然震了，崔胜贤忍住了下意识的瑟缩，假装专心吃菜。

“哥，”手腕忽然被人握住，“要噎死自己么。”

崔胜贤嚼了一下，才意识到已经塞得满嘴都是吃的，没办法，他在认真吃东西啊。

“哥。”这次权志龙的声音带上了一点压力，捏了捏他的手腕，“看着我。”崔胜贤慢慢抬起头，看见权志龙皱着眉，很不满似地盯着他，又立刻低下了视线。

“哥，抬起头看着我吧，好不好？”这次权志龙温柔了一些，抽走了崔胜贤手里的筷子放在桌上，但依然握着他的手腕，轻轻拽了拽。崔胜贤仍低着头，固执地嚼着嘴里的食物。他听到权志龙叹了口气，也许是准备放弃了吧？然后看到权志龙的脸就出现在他的视野里，同样固执地找寻着他的视线。

崔胜贤咀嚼的动作停了下来，愣愣地看着权志龙单膝跪在他前面，脸上的表情是……关心吗？崔胜贤眨眨眼，被盯得无法转开视线。

“哥为什么表现这么奇怪，是不喜欢我了吗？”

不喜欢，权志龙怎么敢说他不喜欢。那么多年最好的时光，他都只注视着他一个人，只因为他一个人心动，只因为他一个人拒绝了那么多人，他怎么能说、说……还是……崔胜贤感到浑身冰凉，还是说权志龙只是不想接受他的喜欢，是在提示他吗，因为不能直接说出口所以要用这样的方式吗，那他——

权志龙的手忽然抚过他眼睛下面，“哥，别哭。”他哭了吗？他怎么一点也没注意到呢。真是丢脸，明明还想假装什么也没有发生呢，崔胜贤吸着鼻子，想把眼泪憋回去，悲惨地失败了，眼睛反而像坏了的水龙头哗哗往外流眼泪。

“别哭了，哥。”权志龙靠近了一些，摸着他的头，脸离得他很近，“快把嘴里的东西吃完。”权志龙一直在他面前看着他，直到他把食物嚼完咽下去，才露出一个大大的笑容，“哥，”漂亮的脸跟他离得越来越近，“别哭了。”

“我知道你喜欢我。”

“我也喜欢你。”

然后权志龙吻住了他，唇齿之间带着淡淡的咖啡味道。崔胜贤呆呆地被他吻着，大脑无法反应刚才听见的话语。权志龙说……喜欢他？是他以为的那种喜欢吗，是他想要的那种吗，是和他一样的喜欢吗。

“嗯……”崔胜贤被权志龙搂着腰，忍不住微微张开了嘴，就被权志龙的舌头侵占了口腔，缓慢而慵懒的亲吻带着不可抗拒的意思，吞噬啃咬着他的嘴唇。

“哥……”两个人分开时都有点喘，权志龙抵着他的额头，悄悄话一样地呢喃，“哥，我喜欢你，以前一直不敢告诉你，但是既然哥也喜欢我……”眼睛弯了起来，亲了亲崔胜贤的嘴角，“从现在起让我来照顾哥吧。”

“你……我……”崔胜贤有点语无伦次，在权志龙笑盈盈的目光下说不出一句话。

“哥，就告诉我好不好吧。”权志龙和他十指相扣，认真地看着他，“让我来照顾哥，不会再让哥受到伤害，我还会给哥买羊羹的，好不好？”

幸福来得如此突然，崔胜贤只能哽咽着点了点头，刚刚停下来的眼泪又开始一个劲往外涌。

“哥什么时候变得这么爱哭了。”权志龙虽然皱着眉，声音却是笑的，然后亲上了崔胜贤的眼睛，吻掉了他的泪痕。“赶快再吃点东西吧，弟弟们一会儿也都要回来了，我还等着你吃得饱饱的跟我一起晒幸福呢。”说着权志龙坐回自己的椅子上，准备继续吃了几口的早餐。

“志龙……”权志龙转头看着他，崔胜贤的目光转了转，“我……”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你。”崔胜贤的声音几不可闻，但还是觉得要自己说出来才算数。

“我知道。”权志龙回给他一个笑容，“快吃吧。”

崔胜贤傻笑着重新拿起筷子。

有史以来最幸福的早上。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这个结尾有点匆忙（有点？），然而如果有后续会努力写好的。谢谢看到这里～


End file.
